The Surprise
by DungForever5
Summary: Blaine surprises Kurt for his birthday with a proposal. Kurt has a surprise for Blaine too. Pure Fluff with some minor moments of drama and angst.
1. Surprise!

Blaine ran around his apartment like a madman trying to find his pink bowtie. "Where did I leave that thing?" He was already running late and he didn't want to add wearing the wrong bowtie to his list of shortcomings right now. Finally after digging through his closet he found it. The rhinestone studded hot pink bowtie Kurt had given him. As he finished getting dressed, (careful to stuff his shirt into his jeans before clipping on the pink suspenders.) he heard his doorbell ring. " In a minute!" he yelled before walking down his staircase and slipping on the shiny black tux shows Kurt had sworn Blaine looked best in. He ran his comb through his hair one last time before opening the door and greeting Sam who was in a pink vest over a white shirt and blue jeans. His belt was hot pink and also rhinestone studded.

"Are you ready? Cause we're almost late. Everyone's waiting." Sam rushed Blaine out the door and ushered him to the waiting town car. Inside everyone from the New Directions was there. Well almost everyone. Rachel was picking up the guest of honor so she wasn't in the car with them.

Blaine quickly sat down and looked at the passengers. His fellow Glee Club members were all wearing something studded with hot pink rhinestones and something blue. The boys all wore blue jeans and the girls had blue jean jackets over their pink dresses. "Wow! You guys all look amazing!" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. This night was going to be perfect. He patted his right pocket to the beat of the Bruno Mars song playing over the speaker.

The drive was short. Everyone was too busy complimenting everyone else on their outfits to notice the car had stopped. Mr. Shuester stood outside the ballroom and greeted them all as the exited the town car. After Blaine (who was the last to get out of the car) walked to the group gathering at the door, everyone was ushered in quietly.

The ballroom was absolutely exquisite. There were pink and white balloons everywhere and a stage set up for performances. As everyone hurried to their preplanned spots around the room, Rachel Berry's voice could be heard saying clearly and loudly "Why yes! We are at a ballroom!"

Everyone took this as their cues to quiet down and turn off the lights. As Rachel walked in, she turned the lights on and a familiar song started to play. Kurt Hummel walked in right after Rachel and immediately his face began to flush.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT HUMMEL!" came shouts from around the room. Everyone cheered for Kurt as Blaine grabbed the mic and began to sing Happy Birthday to his boyfriend of five years. Kurt's eyes were wide open both in awe of the amazing decorations and in shock as he had expected the birthday dinner yesterday to be the only form of celebration. He smiled at Blaine's sultry version of Happy Birthday and rushed to give his boyfriend a deep kiss as a gesture of thanks.

The kiss was not the only thing Kurt gave out. He hugged each and every person in the ballroom which was really just his Glee Club advisor and fellow club members. He danced during the dance numbers with the group and sang along with whoever was on the stage singing. Everyone sang a song that reminded them of Kurt or as a way to express their thoughts to Kurt. Only Brittany had managed to sing a song that fit neither category. She sang 'My Headband'.

Two hours into the night Kurt was asked to give a speech. He grabbed the microphone and began to talk but nothing came out. Well nothing yet. "Wow! Thank you all for coming tonight. Well actually thank you all for planning this amazing party for me. I truly don't know what to say except thank you. Oh and I noticed you're all wearing my rhinestone studded accessories I made for you. So I guess I really have to thank you for keeping them." As he walked off the stage applause broke out. By the time he reached Rachel, Mercedes and Finn, Blaine was already on the stage singing the song he sang when they first met.

"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinds heavy  
>You brought me to life now every February,<br>You'll be my Valentine. Valentine."

Kurt melted. He loved when Blaine sang this song. He looked around and saw everyone was already dancing. He joined them but kept his eyes locked on Blaine.

"Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love  
>We can dance until we die you and I, we'll be young forever<br>You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>let's run away and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back."

All Kurt could do was smile with goofy grin on his face as his boyfriend sang to him. When Blaine finished the room erupted into applause. He walked down the steps and came right up to Kurt. They enveloped each other in a long embrace while giving each other one long kiss as if to say 'I love you.'

When Blaine finally pulled away he got down on one knee. The room was quiet. Kurt brought his hand to his mouth in shock. Blaine pulled out a small rectangular box from his pocket and looked up at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the air I breathe. The water that keeps my body alive and the sun that nurtures my growth. I love you with all my heart." Blaine took a pause and as he did Rachel can be heard right behind him whispering to Finn.

"If that box has earrings or a key chain I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh god. How freaking charming." Santana threw her hands up in disgust as she looked at Brittany.

"Kurt I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do my the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with tears forming in his eyes. Kurt took his hands from his mouth to reveal tears down his own face.


	2. The Answer

Kurt felt his heart drop. His surroundings slowed down. He could see Rachel Berry leaning in to whisper into Finn Hudson's ear. Everyone around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. They were all waiting for him to respond. He had to respond to Blaine's proposal.

Ever since Kurt Hummel was a little boy, he dreamed of finding love. When he finally came out, he dreamed of finding the perfect guy. A guy that would love him no matter what. Someone to share his love of Liza, of Broadway and of music. Kurt wanted a guy that he could be himself with.

His dreams came true when he walked into Dalton Academy and spotted Blaine Anderson. Kurt's heart had skipped a beat the first time he heard Blaine sing. Every time he heard Blaine sing the same feeling flowed through his body. He loved Blaine. No matter what it was they were doing, Kurt loved it as long as he was with Blaine.

Now Blaine was in front of Kurt. He was on his knees with a ring held out. Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. No one had to tell him; Kurt knew every time he looked into Blaine's eyes. The answer to his question should have been simple but Kurt didn't know how to tell Blaine. He had kept it a secret for so long. Three years of keeping it a secret and now he would have to tell Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to go into this blindly.

~*~*~

Blaine waited with a goofy grin on his face. He could see that Kurt was thinking it over. He always thought Kurt spent way too much time thinking and not enough time living. If it was up to Blaine, the world would not make you think about anything. Life is way too short to think things over. Sometimes it was best to just jump first.

He had been waiting for a long time to do this. Dating Kurt all those years, following all his rules and no sleepovers and no cussing. All of that was to ensure that once he asked Kurt to marry him, the answer would be obvious. Blaine loved everything about Kurt. The smile that stretched across his face whenever they sang together. The look in Kurt's eyes when they sat down for dinner at Breadstix. Everything about Kurt made Blaine melt.

Kurt Hummel was his Juliet. The Pocahontas to his John Smith. The Delilah to his Sampson. The Cher to his Sonny. Living without Kurt was simply non-negotiable. Who wanted to live without the person they loved? It was crazy to even think that they wouldn't end up together. Kurt was his everything. They loved each other way too much not to take this step.

The room got quiet. It stayed quiet for five whole minutes while everyone waited for Kurt to answer. The look that was shared around the room was a look of wonderment. Of hope. Everyone was filled with hope. They wanted what Kurt and Blaine had. Everyone wanted to be happy. Not just the kids in the room and their Glee Club advisor, but everyone in the world.

Kurt opened his mouth. He had thought it through as best he could. He didn't want to be one of those people who blurt out am answer just because you had to. He extended his right hand towards Blaine. His fingers wiggling ever so slightly. "Yes Blaine. I will marry you." he said with a smile across his face.

The room erupted into a frenzy of applause and cheers. Blaine's face lit up as he slid the custom made ring onto Kurt's right ring finger. Rachel looked over at Finn with that look in her eyes that seemed to say she wanted the same thing. Sam Evans was holding on to Rory who was giggling with joy.

Mercedes and Tina were admiring Kurt's ring with a chorus of oohs and ahhs. Noah Puckerman was drinking what can only be a mix of coke and gin. He hasn't changed one bit since High School.

Brittany and Santana were dancing in the corner waving their arms about like they were high on something. Quinn Fabray sat on a chair talking to Blaine about how the wedding cannot have any pink.

Mr. Shuester was talking to Mike Chang and Artie Abrams about his recent stint as a dancer on Broadway. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Having a good time with their former Glee Club members. Kurt looked around and saw all this. He saw the joy in all the room. It filled him with so much joy. So much so that he forgot.

He never told Blaine. He never told anyone. It's been six months and he had to tell someone. Soon. He is going to need all the help he can get. He took a deep breath and walked over to Blaine. Kurt reached his hand out to touch Blaine's strong shoulder.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt offered a smile to Quinn as he pulled Blaine away from the table.

"So what's up?" He asked with another one of his trademark smiles making its way across his face.

"I have to tell you something important." Kurt started to speak. He took a breath but before he could get anything out his eyes began to close. Within seconds Kurt Hummel was on the ground completely unconscious.

"Someone call an ambulance!"


	3. Hospital

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. He looked around himself and saw that he was in a hospital room. IV fluids were surrounding him and he was in a hospital bed wearing an ugly hospital gown. The room was empty except for a wall of get well cards and baskets full of goodies. He blinked slowly before realizing that his father's voice was echoing down the hallway.

"I don't know when he's going to wake up Blaine. You've been here more than I have which I can't thank you enough for by the way." Burt had been in Europe with Carole when the news broke. They hopped on a plane the day after Blaine called. The poor guy had been so distressed he actually forgot to put gel in his hair.

As Blaine and Burt walked into the room, Kurt tried his best to smile to alleviate their stress and worry. "Oh my god! You're up? Kurt how are you feeling?" Blaine fired the questions out faster than Kurt had the chance to answer. Blaine's face stayed twisted in concern as Kurt just smiled at him. Burt was sitting across from them shaking his head and smiling at Kurt. Blaine climbed on the bed hugging Kurt so close to him that Burt had to interrupt them with a cough.

"How you feeling buddy?" Burt looked at his son with a gentle smile.

"Tired but I'll be fine." Kurt barely managed to speak before Blaine planted a kiss on his lips. When Blaine finally managed to pull himself off, he glanced at Burt who was now outside the hospital room on the phone with his wife. "Blaine I'm so sorry about what happened. I was going to tell you." Kurt looked over at his fiancé hoping that Blaine forgave him.

"Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth I would stay with you no matter what. We can get through this. Besides your body is doing an amazing job fighting it. Just promise me you won't faint like that again. At least not until you warn me so I can catch you." Blaine leaned in to give his fiancé another kiss when Burt and the doctor walked in.

"I see you finally woke up Mr. Hummel. I'm Dr. Becerra. I'm your oncologist. How are you feeling?"

Blaine fought back tears as Kurt and Dr. Becerra talked about his blood work and progress. He never knew Kurt had cancer let alone a tumor. After Kurt had fainted everyone was in a frenzy. They drove to the hospital while Blaine called for an ambulance. Kurt had been passed out for two whole days now. Blaine spent every second he could beside Kurt and when he wasn't here, Burt sat with Kurt.

It hurt to see Kurt go through this. He loved Kurt so much that to do anything other than stay by his side was unacceptable. He looked over at his lover talking to the doctor. Kurt didn't seem hurt. He seemed at peace. Blaine smiled as the doctor left the room. He looked over at the door. "So we can beat this right?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course. My numbers are great and the tumor is almost all gone." Kurt smiled weakly knowing it gave little comfort.

Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "Don't you date scare me like that ever again!" his tone mixed with playfulness and worry. Kurt nodded before falling back asleep leaving Burt and Blaine sitting in either side of him holding his hands. "Burt do you think... Maybe if..." Blaine couldn't get himself to say it.

Burt looked at his future son in law with determination in his eyes. "Nobody pushes the Hummels around." it was all he could say. He couldn't believe that Kurt was going through something like this all alone. How could he have kept this a secret for so long? Who was paying for all this? So many questions to ask but the answers would have to wait. Carole and Finn were on their way and Burt was gonna wait to see if Finn knew anything before bombarding Kurt.

Hours later everyone in room 5D was asleep. Kurt Hummel laid awake staring at his father asleep in the chair next to him and Blaine on the other side of the bed also asleep. His stepmother and brother were asleep in the chairs directly to his right. His whole family was here. They surrounded him with their love and support. All Kurt could think about was how he was going to live his remaining days. Did he want to continue fighting this thing? The next step would be more chemo and radiation. So far he had managed to find ways to recover the energy it took from him via caffeine and energy drinks. He had begun wearing wigs that looked and felt like his real hair so no one, not even Blaine, could tell. Now he was going to have to stop all that. If he was going to fight this cancer, he was going to do it honestly.

It hurt to see how this was affecting his lived ones. Even more so it hurt that he had kept it a secret from the one he loved most. Blaine looked so sweet like this. Asleep without a care in the world. It was nice. Nice to see that even in his sleep Blaine Anderson managed to bring Kurt Hummel peace and tranquility. His eyes drifted to the ceiling as he counted the tiles. Softly he began to sing.

"As I lay me down. Heaven hear me now. I'm lost without a cause, after giving it my all.

Winter storms have come and darkened my sun. After all that I've been through, who on earth can I turn to?

I look to you. I look to you. After all it strength is gone, in you I can be strong. I look to you. I look to you. And when melodies are gone, in you a hear a song. I look to you."

Kurt slowly fell asleep smiling. The next day he was discharged on the condition that he be back next week for treatment. The Hudsons offered to take Kurt on Mondays and Fridays spliting it between them, Burt took Tuesdays, Blaine took Wednesdays and his Glee Club members took turns on Thursdays. Rachel had insisted that the Glee kids take Kurt themselves to give Burt and Carole some time to themselves. Kurt was fine with the schedule mostly because Blaine had given him a stern look when Kurt suggested he go alone. Everyone wanted to be there for Kurt and so for the next two months that was exactly how it was.

Mercedes was the first member to take Kurt to chemo. She spent their sessions playing a game of 'Name that Broadway Diva' which she had borrowed from Rachel. Ms. Berry spent their sessions watching Real Housewives with Kurt and making comments along the way that entertained them both. The guys usually kept Kurt up to date with class assignments and offered to bring his homework back and forth. The Cheerios filled him in on every little piece of drama that happened in their school, even though they no longer went to the same college. Tina spent their time going through tabloids speculating about the lives of celebrities.

Finn would sit with Kurt and just talk. About really anything that came into his mind. Sometimes they talked about why Kurt wasn't allowed his hair care products and sometimes they talked about sandwiches. Carole learned about how to put together a better wardrobe and Burt learned how to bake desserts. No one cried when they were with Kurt because that was the rule. Only positive thoughts and positive energy. That's why during Blaine's time he usually just held Kurt's hand and smiled. Blaine didn't bother trying to talk because all he could do was try to bite back tears.

Blaine sat up in his chair when his fiancé woke hours later. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" he said with a soft smile and a glisten in his eyes.

"Fine. I could use a drink though." Kurt patiently looked at Blaine. These last few months have been a toll on him but with Blaine by his side, everything felt better.

"I'll be right back with some coffee." Blaine stepped out of the room allowing his feet to stretch. He walked down the halls to the cafeteria rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As be approached the coffee machines he looked around. There was really no one here. Blaine has been by Kurt's side for months now while he went through chemo therapy and intense radiation. His hands now holding two cups of coffee, he turned to walk back to Kurt's room.

"Well look what the sexy cat dragged in!" Oh crap Blaine knew that voice. He turned his head and his suspicion was confirmed. Sebastian was standing in the archway leading to the chemo wards. He smiled at Blaine and walked over. This is going to end in tears and blood, Blaine thought to himself as he looked for an escape route. No such luck.


	4. A Rival Appears

Kurt sat up in his bed. Blaine had been gone for a while now and it annoyed him that he had to sit in the depressing room by himself. Kurt willed himself to get up but instead all he could manage was to sit up taller. Just when he was about to give up, Blaine came through the doorway with a worried look on his face. Kurt immediately forgot any emotion he had before and softly spoke to his fiancé.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?" Kurt kept his voice soft as Blaine handed him a cup of coffee. Kurt politely took a sip before putting it on the nearby tray. The coffee was bitter and tasted like it had absolutely no sugar or creamer in it. Blaine looked up at Kurt's warm eyes and shook his head. There was no need to worry Kurt. He had nothing to worry about anyways. Running into Smythe and his whorey attitude was a surprise but nothing more.

Kurt accepted the nod and reached out to take Blaine's hand into his own. The boys stayed like that for hours until Blaine was told that Visiting Hour was over. Before he left, Blaine gave Kurt a kiss. A weak smile went across Kurt's face as he watched his lover walk out the room. Minutes later Kurt drifted off to sleep in his hospital room.

The next day, Kurt walked out of his room and headed to the nurse's station to indulge in some hospital gossip. He stopped when something that looked an awful like a person walking by caught the corner of his eye. Kurt turned down the corridor and followed a distinct voice echoing through the halls. He reached a door where the voice was getting louder and starting to sound very familiar. Before Kurt could open the door, a doctor spotted him.

"Mr. Hummel! Is there a reason you're out of your room?" the doctor spoke with authority as he walked closer to Kurt. The door Kurt was standing by slowly crept open and before either the doctor or Kurt could react, Sebastian walked out of the room and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel. Still got a bad case of the gay face I see." The words made Kurt cringe. He turned to give Sebastian a curt smile before walking back to his room. When he passed the doctor who was still standing on the hallway starring at them, Sebastian cooed some more nasty comments. The second Kurt made it back into his room he realized that Blaine must have run into Sebastian as well.

Four hours later Blaine was at the local grocery store. He wanted to get ingredients to make Kurt a cake. The hospital had promised that if Kurt's blood work looked good today they would allow for Kurt to go home the next day as long as he continued to come back for treatment. Blaine and Burt had agreed to leave Kurt alone for the first time since he started chemo to give Kurt a rest. Blaine walked down the baking isle and stopped in front of the cake mixes. He had never baked a day in his life so this was going to be a challenge.

His phone rang suddenly and the isle erupted into the chorus of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Blaine smiled as he answered the phone. "You know you shouldn't be using your cell phone sweetie." Blaine gushed into the phone.

"Well then how about you come to my room and punish me?" Sebastian's voice swooned over the phone. Blaine took a step back and immediately stopped smiling. "What's the matter baby? Not who you expected?" Sebastian had somehow gotten a hold of Kurt's phone. Blaine debated responding or hanging up but decided he would just ask the obvious question.

"Why do you have Kurt's phone?" Blaine didn't bother hiding the shock or anger in his voice. He grabbed the strawberry cake mix and moved to the frosting section while waiting for a response.

Sebastian grinned. He could still get under Blaine's skin after all this time. Maybe if he kept trying, he would be able to get under the sheets with Blaine. "Never mind how I got it. The point is I do and if you want it back you're gonna have to come to Scandals tonight at 8." Sebastian quickly hung up and smiled to himself. If Kurt was going to be in the hospital for a while, who was going to lay all their love on Blaine? After all, you can't let a piece of premium steak just sit on the counter. He was going to get what he wants and he was getting it tonight.

Back at the supermarket, Blaine was standing in shock. How could Sebastian being doing this to him? He thought about whether or not to actually show up tonight but decided that Sebastian needed to be dealt with in person. No one takes his lover's phone, makes sleazy comments and gets away with it. Blaine picked up the frosting and the rest of the ingredients before going to the checkout counter. He paid for the items and walked back to his car. The drive home was quick and silent. Blaine was going to make Kurt's cake first then deal with Sebastian.

Later that night around 7:30, Blaine stood in front of the door. His car keys were in his hand and so was Kurt's freshly baked cake. How much damage could Sebastian do anyway? Blaine shook the thought from his head and turned the doorknob. When it flung open he was shocked to see someone standing in the light waiting for him.

"Cutting it close aren't you Blainers?" Sebastian smirked as be turned to face Blaine. He was dressed head to toe in the most skanky clothing Blaine had ever seen. Sebastian was wearing just a vest, which was only buttoned once revealing his entire chest, and a pair of jeans that looked like they were mauled at by a werewolf.

"Sebastian! How did you..?" Blaine could barely talk. He felt incredibly violated. How on earth could someone like Sebastian find out where he lives? Blaine took a step back into his house. There is no way this is going to end well for him.

"The hospital has your address. I figured you wouldn't meet me at Scandal's so I wanted to meet you at the impass." Sebastian gave another smile before unbuttoning his vest. He was going to have Blaine and no one was going to stop this from happening. "Well don't just stand there like you've seen a ghost. Invite me in so we can get it on!"

Blaine almost threw up in his mouth. "Sebastian I don't want you! I don't want to meet you at any impass and I definitely don't want to sleep with you. Please leave!" Blaine pushed past Sebastian and walked straight to his car. He was going to see Kurt before visiting hours ended and give him the delicious cake he spent all day making.

When he reached the car, his phone rang. Blaine unlocked his car and put down the cake and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Blaine spoke softly. He turned around and saw that Sebastian was no longer in from of his door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Anderson? We need you at Lima Hospital immediately. It's about Mr. Hummel." The voice on the other line spoke quickly but in an understanding tone. Blaine promptly hung up and got into the car. He drove the distance as quickly as he could making sure to get there safely and with the cake undamaged.

When Blaine got into the hospital, he ran straight to the nurse's station to ask for Kurt's room. He was led to a different ward of the hospital. Kurt was laying on the one of the beds next to Finn. Blaine walked into the room with a smile on his face to hide his worries. "Hey." Kurt managed weakly as Blaine walked in. His eyes grew once he saw the strawberry cake in Blaine's hands.


End file.
